1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a test analysis system of a network and an analysis method thereof, and more particularly, to a test analysis system of a network and an analysis method thereof capable of monitoring a test of severs and clients on a network in real time.
2. Related Art
Testing stability of a system on a network system that performs network communications is one of the important factors in a network service. In particular, online games in which many people plays games on the network system, the stability of the system is one of more important factors.
According to the existing test method for confirming the stability of the network system, when problems occur during performance of communications (for example, performing scenarios on online games) between servers and clients, a tester reports the problems to a test manager. Further, the test manager uses a scheme of receiving the problems from the tester and then, using analyzes logs of the individual clients and servers and searching the problems.
Further, the test for confirming the stability on the network system according to the related art is disclosed in ‘real-time server management solution” of Korean Patent No. 0965157. Herein, the ‘real-time server management solution” of Korean Patent No. 0965157 includes a function of monitoring a state of remote servers by selection of a server manager.
However, the test scheme for confirming the stability on the network system according to the related art is performed by a passive scheme of receiving a report from the tester and then, allowing the test manager to analyze the logs of the individual clients and servers or monitoring the state of the remote servers by the selection of the server manger, which leads to an increase in time consumed to analyze the problems during the performance of the test. Further, the test scheme of the network system according to the related art allows the tester manager to derive test analysis results by the passive scheme after the test ends, which leads to the increase in required time.